No matter what, do not fall in love
by Sneik1731
Summary: Petunia tiene problemas con su pasado que le afectan en su vida diaria, un día cualquiera entran tres nuevos alumnos que se convertirán en su pesadilla, pero, no importa que pase, no te enamores. Fail summary pero denle una oportunidad nwn. Sneik1731 esta de regreso ouo/
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c:  
Okay, exagere un poquittititiitititititio c: Bueno, me dejare de tonterías xD Hoy vengo con otro fic :v Así que bueno, espero les guste.

**Happy Tree Friends es propiedad de Mondo Media, los tomo prestados un ratito c: Sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

C#1 Pequeña.

-Me prometiste estar siempre ahí, ahora estoy sola en el día más importante, me has dicho muchas mentiras pero esta vez esperaba que de verdad cumplieras esta –sus rojas mejillas empiezan a sentir resbalar lagrimas- ¿Por qué siempre me mientes? –La pequeña niña de cabellos azules cae al piso de rodillas. -¿Por qué?

-Lo siento mucho, solo quiero que sepas que te amo. –El chico pasa su mano por su rostro –Y que existirá un día en el que todo se cumplirá, ahora deja de llorar, eres mi princesa y odio hacer esto pero tienes que ser fuerte, amor, yo no podre estar para ti siempre pero…

-Pero no puedes –ella termina la oración.

-¡Ring!, ¡ring! La chica de cabellos azules abre sus ojos, para después volverlos a cerrar y dejar caer una lagrima tras otra. –Mira su calendario- Hoy cumplo dieciséis años… Al terminar de ducharse y cambiarse sabia la rutina, ver a su madre, sonreír, decir gracias y de nuevo al instituto, cada cumpleaños es igual para ella, pocas personas saben su verdadero día de cumpleaños, siempre miente, simplemente odia ese día. Pero, hoy su madre no la había recibido con un pequeño pastel y un abrazo, de hecho no había nadie, sonrió nostálgicamente, se puso su mochila y como siempre insultaba su uniforme tan corto y estúpidamente apretado, le daba asco verse al espejo y pensar: _"Genial, nos hablan de que debemos darnos a respetar pero prácticamente con este uniforme nos prostituyen"_

Al terminar de _desayunar_ tomo sus llaves y tomo el autobús, dentro estaba Giggles, su amiga esperándola con ansias para darle su abrazo de felicitaciones pero al ver su rostro se arrepintió, de nuevo se repetía la historia de año tras año. –¿Cuándo será el día que te vea con una sonrisa en la cara por tu _no-cumpleaños_?

–El día que esté tres metros bajo tierra –sonríe-

–Y ahí vas de nuevo, simplemente no puedo verte así, eres todo lo opuesto a mí, no sé cómo es que te has convertido en mi amiga, aun no entiendo que pasa contigo este día, y sé que no me lo contaras nunca, pero por favor, has el intento de no verte como si estuvieras en tu propio funeral –se voltea hacia la ventana, siempre era la misma discusión, siempre era triste verla, siempre era difícil ser alguien al que ella considerará que valiera la pena hablar.

–Sí bueno, no sé qué logras preocupándote por mí, sabes que esto soy yo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, bien podrías hacer más amigas, yo no te retengo, tú estás conmigo porque quieres. –Ella se sienta sin mirar a la pelirosa, los ojos de la omisa se llenaban de lágrimas, le lastimaba sus palabras pero sabía que ella no las decía en serio.

En todo el camino ninguna se hablo, Giggles seguía llorando en silencio y Petunia simplemente miraba hacia el frente, no miraba ningún punto en específico, estaba ida. El instituto estaba cerca, Petunia tomo la mano de Giggles y después recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. –Más sin embargo me alegra que no te hayas ido, me siento tan sola que muy pocas cosas me hacen seguir aquí sin haber hecho una estupidez antes, entre ellas estás tú. –Cierra los ojos. No quería oír ninguna respuesta, se conformaba con el sonido de su corazón.

–Eres una idiota, pero soy yo más idiota porque te quiero y te perdono a pesar de todo. –Sonríe para después tocar el cabello de la oji-azul.

Al bajar del autobús ellas continuaron en silencio el recorrido, era molesto para Petunia, hacer lo mismo cada día, pero a la vez sentía un poco de alegría, porque sabía que dentro del salón estaba la chica mas adorable, viéndola con sus hermosos ojos color Carmesí, su simple existencia producía una sensación de paz que pocas veces logra conseguir. Flaky, su nombre tan raro era interesante, Giggles, sonrisas y risas, simplemente perfecta. Siempre piensa el por qué siguen ellas dos tratando un caso perdido como lo era ella, solo, pero solo pocas veces quisiera volver a ser la pequeña Petunia sonriente que llego a ser. El simple hecho de recordar todas aquellas cosas tan buenas y divertidas que paso la deprimían más. Pensar en su pasado la hacía recordarlo, no, ella se negaba a recordarlo, solo promesas, decepciones, tristeza, solo recuerdos.

– ¡Hey, cuidado! –Petunia estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no noto al chico en patineta que iba a chocar justo sobre ella. Reacciono tarde, solo sintió como subía y bajaba y una respiración agitada. –Suerte que tengo reflejos y tú eres demasiado ligera. –Sonríe, ella aun no abría los ojos, al abrir sus ojos azules él se sorprendió. –Hermosos ojos, lástima que están tan opacos.

-Ella lo observa, –¡Tú, maldito imbécil! -empieza a dejar caer lagrimas. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho daño? –Se trata de levantar y sale corriendo, limpia todas sus lágrimas mientras camina a toda prisa a su _lugar privado, _el jardín de rosas espinadas, imágenes pasan por su cabeza, y salen a flote todos los recuerdos que se negaba a recordar. –No es posible que sea él pero su voz es como la suya, ¿será que la he imaginado? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Todas esas pastillas están causando un efecto inverso? ¡MALDITA SEA!

–_Hola pequeña niña –un niño que no aparentaba más de diez años se acuclilla en frente de una niña que lloraba _–_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te violaron? –sonrió._

–_¡CALLATE, NO SOY PEQUEÑA, Y CLARO QUE NO! –Se exalta al escuchar su voz y sus palabras._

–_Bueno, entonces cuéntame que tienes –él se sentó junto a la niña. –Tal vez y tenga una respuesta para ti, pequeña._

–_No te conozco, no tengo porque contarte mis cosas y además no pareces más grande que yo, ¡yo tengo nueve años! –dice ella con orgullo y después se seca las lagrimas._

_-__É__l la mira –Eres una pequeña llorona y bueno, soy un año más grande que t__ú así que puedo decirte pequeña, pequeña –pone su mano y le da golpecitos en la cabeza, mira su rostro de puchero –Bueno, mi nombre es Flippy ¿y el tuyo? _

–_Petunia... _

–_¿Me dirás por qué lloras? –volteo a ver el pavimento, ella toma la misma posición._

–_Es mi cumpleaños y nadie me ha felicitado, me han ignorado todos, mis amigos me dejan atrás y no notan mi existencia, simplemente no formo parte de ellos, así que no les importo recordar mi cumpleaños, incluso mi familia me ha ignorado._

–_Ya veo, bueno, deja de llorar y vamos por un helado, conmigo nunca más lloraras ni te sentirás sola, yo siempre estaré aquí para decirte "feliz cumpleaños, pequeña"_

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo fic, siempre he amado a Petunia pero nunca me había atrevido a hacer un fic donde ella fuera la protagonista, así que espero y les guste el inicio de este fic 3 Sin más me despido, agradecería mucho un comentario.

Sneik1731.


	2. Chapter 2

C. #2 Nuevos alumnos.

Todas esas imágenes la habían agotado. Recordar le dolía, sabía que él nunca volvería que sus palabras fueron en vano y que ese chico con el que choco no era él, _–Pero es que su voz, su rostro, esos ojos, no, no podía ser él, él tenía sus ojos de color verde en cambio este chico los tenia de color vainilla, no podían ser la misma persona… ¿o sí? _–pensó.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase, Giggles la esperaba a fuera de su sitio privado. –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Petunia, voltea a verme por lo menos, ¿Quién es él? –Petunia no quiso contestar ninguna pregunta, tomo la mano de Giggles y la jalo para caminar.

– Llegaremos tarde al salón.

Al llegar Giggles y Petunia al salón el profesor les llamo la atención antes de dejarlas entrar, ellas tomaron su asiento, las clases de historia entretenían mucho a Petunia mientras que a Giggles las dormía, ya iba a ser la mitad de la clase cuando llamaron a la puerta, era otro maestro quien le informaba que había un nuevo estudiante y que su clase era esta, todos volteaban a escuchar a los dos profesores hablar sobre el nuevo alumno pero Petunia solo se molestaba en bufar y acomodar su largo cabello. El profesor entro al salón sobándose la sien, –Bien alumnos, tenemos un nuevo alumno pero como yo no permito a chicos sin su uniforme tendrá que venir hasta mañana a mi clase. Ahora –mira a todo el alumnado medio dormido- señorita Giggles, dígame en que nos quedamos.

-Levanta la cabeza del mesa banco dejando un hilo de baba –No tengo idea profesor –sonríe-

El profesor la mira con enojo cuando Petunia habla. –En que Los descubrimientos arqueológicos más antiguos fechados de manera fiable se remontan a mediados del VI milenio a. C. Los primeros vestigios son la loma de Kouphovouno, situado a algunos kilómetros de Esparta.

-A si, gracias señorita Petunia, bueno sigamos con la clase.

Saliendo del salón Giggles retomo su postura y se limpio su rostro somnoliento para volver a ser la alegre pelirosada. –Gracias por no dejar que me pusiera un castigo –sonríe- su clase es tan aburrida, prefiero educación física o química, ahí si hay acción, ¿verdad? A demás, ¿Quién será el nuevo alumno? Me muero por verlo, ojala y sea uno atractivo o que sea deportivo, juro que si lo es me caso con él… -mira que Petunia no le está poniendo nada de atención- sabes, me molesta que nunca me pongas atención, ¿en qué piensas ahora?

Petunia en realidad escuchaba cada palabra de su amiga, pero prefería omitir algunas cosas, simplemente no quería decirle cosas como _¿sabes que no me importa en absoluto quien es, cierto?_ –Si te pongo atención, solo que tu sabes que casi la mayoría de las cosas que dices son irrelevantes para mi, y bueno, historia es una materia muy interesante, deberías dejar de dormirte en su clase y poner más atención, no siempre podre liberarte de sus molestos castigos y no, no quiero saber quién es. Ahora camina que no quiero que me ganen mi pastelito de galleta –da una sonrisa forzada para que Giggles no se sienta tan ofendida- Vamos que no hare fila hoy si no tú.

Giggles hace puchero porque odia hacer fila y que los de sexto año la manoseen y le hagan bromitas pesadas –¡NOO! Yo no quiero hacer fila –hace puchero.

-Pues si no te apuras la harás. –Entonces Giggles la toma de la mano y empieza a correr mientras arrastra a Petunia. –¡NO CORRAS!

Al llegar al comedor Flaky estaba sentada en una de las bancas jugando algún juego en su celular, siempre estaba distraída en algo, Petunia se acerco a ella por detrás y le tapo los ojos haciendo que Flaky diera un saltito.

-Etto… n-no sé quién eres, ¿podrías darme una pista? –Empieza a tartamudear mientras toca las manos, Petunia quería sonreír por sus movimientos tan torpes -Eres Petu, ¿cierto? –Petunia mueve la cabeza de la chica en forma de negación mientras ríe en silencio –C-claro que si, eres l-la única persona que huele t-tan bien y tiene una piel tan lisa, bue-no Giggles puede que t-también, entonces e-eres Giggles –sonríe-

Petunia le destapa los ojos y Flaky la mira con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. –Gracias por el cumplido Flaky. –Se sienta aun lado de ella mientras ve el juego con curiosidad -¿Qué juegas, viciosa?

Giggles después de hacer fila y ser acosada por algunos chicos toma su comida y toma los pastelillos de Petunia, estaba distraída maldiciendo a aquellos chicos que no vio que había una fruta frente a ella, al pisarla estaba por caer.

-Te tengo –Giggles abre los ojos y mira dos ojos amarillos –Menos mal que alcance a tomarte, porque te hubieras dado un fuerte golpe con esa mesa –Giggles sube su cabeza y nota los poco centímetros de su rostro y el tubo de la mesa.

-¡Gracias! –Se trata de parar pero al pisar la fruta su tobillo se doblo. –¡Agh! Me duele el pie, ¡auh!

-Déjame ver –Dice el chico, Giggles lo observa cuando la carga hasta dejarla sobre la mesa, mira que es un poco más alto que ella y que lleva un suéter gracioso, tenia orejas de conejo en la parte del gorro, tenía unos pantalones negros y vans blancos, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era de la escuela o que por lo menos aun no empezaba las clases. El se agacha hasta la altura del pie de Giggles y mira que estaba empezando a inflamarse. -¡Huy! Si que te has puesto tremendo golpe, te llevare a enfermería. –El chico la vuelve a tomar en brazos –Bueno, tendrás que decirme en donde se encuentra exactamente que aun no conozco el instituto.

Petunia y Flaky no se habían dado cuenta del accidente hasta que vieron que todos empezaban a cuchichear en voz un poco baja, al voltear vieron a Giggles en brazos de alguien y Petunia miro sus panecitos en el piso. Corrieron un poco hasta llegar a ella. –Giggles, ¿Qué te paso? Flaky le tomo la mano a Giggles -¿Cómo te ca-caiste?

-No es nada, un pequeño accidente –Dice para calmar a Flaky.

-Emh, hola, soy Cuddles, llevare a su amiga a la enfermería, me serviría mucho que me dijeran donde esta así mas pronto le dejara de doler.

-Cl-claro, yo te llevo. –El chico siguió a Flaky hasta la enfermería mientras Petunia recogía la comida, la comida de las dos estaba en una plato cerrado así que no le paso nada pero a sus panecitos si.

Flaky al llegar a enfermería le dijo donde poner a Giggles, saco una pomada y se la puso en el tobillo, Giggles gruno un poco del dolor, el chico miraba como la pequeña pelirroja ayudaba a su amiga -¿Sabes de medicina? –dijo el chico curioso.

-he-he pues aquí es donde hago mi servicio, ayudo a la enfermera y pues con el tiempo aprendí cosas básicas para este tipo de accidentes, -se dio vuelta para buscar una venda. –Aun que s-siempre olvido que las vendas están en la o-otra enfermería. ¿Po-podrías ponerle un poquito más de pomada en el pie mientras voy rápido?

-Claro –sonríe, Giggles se pone un poco nerviosa por saber que el chico y ella estarían solos. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –ella lo mira-

-Giggles Rose ¿Y el tuyo? –ella muestra su sonrisa un poco infantil y encantadora-

-Soy Cuddles, solo Cuddles… ¡oh! Eso sonó muy de película, hahaha –da una carcajada muy sonora. –ella nota que es un chico alegre-

-Bueno, ahora sé que eres un galán de películas –ríe también.

Cuando Flaky regresa Cuddles recibe una llamada –Bueno, un gusto en conocerte y traerte hasta acá, Giggles. Me retiro señoritas, que tengan un buen día. –Cuddles sale corriendo del aula. Al ver las dos chicas que no estaba cercas para oír, las dos gritan de emoción.

-¿Viste lo guapo que es? ¡Dios! Es hermoso y sexy. –Grita eufórica Giggles.

-Y caballeroso, te trajo hasta acá y no se quejo ni parecía agotado. ¡Q-que suerte tienes Giggles! Es muy lindo. –Flaky se sonroja un poco.

-¡Ojala lo vea pronto! –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al salir del edificio, Cuddles llego hasta el final del jardín del instituto. Dos chicos lo esperaban ahí.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Cuddles? Llevamos media hora esperándote.

Agitado inclina su cabeza hasta sus rodillas. –Una chica se lesiono y la lleve hasta la enfermería, me distraje un poco hablando con ella.

Uno de los chicos que estaban ahí se recargo contra la pared mientras veía al agitado peli-amarillo y el otro chico de cabello azul con una cinta en su rostro. –Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora hay que seguir con el plan, no quiero errores, quiero que entiendan que esto es de vida o muerte, sus cabezas y la mía están en juego.

-Lo sabemos y es por eso que aceptamos esta misión, somos su mejor equipo.

* * *

¡Heeeeey! Holaaa :333 Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de este intento de fic, espero y les este gustando y me dejen sus comentarios que son súper bien recibidos, ya saben, un escritor se alimenta el ego de sus opiniones y se inspira más :333

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en unos días 3

Sneik1731.


	3. Chapter 3

C. #3. ¿Tú quien rayos eres?

Jojojojo c: ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un poco incestos, por favor si no les agrada este tema solo sáltense esa parte c: S.

Petunia vuelve a casa después de un largo día, no había tenido las dos últimas clases así que estuvo leyendo un libro mientras Giggles y Flaky estaban en enfermería. Entro a su cuarto sin notar ninguna existencia, pensó que estaría sola hasta la media noche pero al subir a su litera ve una carta y unos pequeños pastelitos de galleta, pensó en Giggles pero ella estuvo con ella todo el día así que Flaky era la más segura… Algo iba mal, ellas no pudieron a ver sido si no pueden entrar a su casa. Mira a su alrededor sin pestañear. – Madre, ¿estás aquí? –dijo un poco insegura esperando una respuesta. Al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, decidió tomar la carta y leer, lo que decía: Querida Petunia, felicidades, hoy es tu décimo sexo cumpleaños, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, yo sé que no podre estar ahí para darte un abrazo pero te dejo tu postre favorito. Con amor: F. -¿Fl-Flipp… -No puede terminar la frase cuando escucha ruidos en la cocina, rápidamente toma su bate y baja, no había nadie abajo… –¿Me nombraste? -Detrás de ella un chico con un chaleco negro y pantalón del mismo color, tenía una máscara de oso puesta. Sus ojos brillaban, ella tambalea y cae al piso asustada.

* * *

Flaky llega a su casa después de haber ido a comprar una coffie frío.

–Ya llegue Splendon't. –Dice cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, en la sala estaba la televisión encendida y había un chico bastante más alto que Flaky, su cabello era de color rojo tinto, sus ojos de color verde y una sonrisa resplandeciente. –la ve a los ojos.

–Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

–Cansado, para ser la primera semana del ciclo ha sido muy agotador, demasiados maestros para mí. -El chico se levanto del sofá, Flaky estaba por darle un sorbo a su café cuando Splendon't le quita el vaso. – ¡Oye! ¡Dámelo! Yo lo compre -Flaky da salto para alcanzarlo pero es tan pequeña que se da por vencida.

– Oh vamos, solo dame un poco, no seas mala hermanita.

– ¡No, te lo acabarás! -Se cruza de brazos.

– Ni tan solo un trago? -Mira que está a punto de hacer un puchero.

– Nada, siempre me dices lo mismo y siempre te lo acabas. -Camina hacia la cocina resignada a que no se lo daría. Él la toma del brazo y se lo da en la mano.

– Bueno, toma. -Se regresa al sillón. Flaky mira su cara, seguía sonriendo pero se sentía mal por no haberle dado. Él estaba cambiándole a la televisión cuando ella llega por atrás y le da un abrazo y pone el café frío en su boca llenándolo de crema.

– Toma para que llores. -Le da un beso en la mejilla y regresa a la cocina.

– ¡Gracias Flaky! Por cierto en un rato llegaran unos amigos así que para que no te molesten no salgas de tu cuarto ¿Okay? (Bajo La Misma Estrella please xdd) -voltea a verla, ve su cara de molestia.

– ¿Mamá sabe que vendrán tus amigos? -Levanta una ceja y sonríe.

– Nou pero tú no dirás nada porque amas a tu hermano y no harás que lo castiguen ¿o sí? -Se para y va a donde ella esta. –Vale, ¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio que no digas nada? -Se inclina hasta tener su rostro a pocos centímetros.

-Flaky se sonroja notoriamente al tener a Splendon't tan cercas. – No-o te acerques tanto a mí por-por favor. - se cubre el rostro con las manos, Splendon't quita las manos de su cara.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que me pedirás? - Sonríe seductoramente haciendo que a Flaky se le ponga más roja la cara. – Estoy de buenas así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Flaky. - Había una mesa de cocina que los separaba, él salta la mesa para estar frente a su hermanita. Flaky retrocede más y más hasta que choca contra el fregadero, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, toma el rostro de Flaky hasta quedar tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella.

– D-dame espacio Splendon't - Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía respirar.

– ¿O qué Flaky? ¿Saldrás corriend - No puede terminar la frase ya que suena el timbre de la puerta principal. Splendon't respira frustrado y Flaky voltea hacia otro lado. Camina hacia la puerta y la abre. – Ustedes tan oportunos mis queridos idiotas - Sonríe.

Eran los gemelos Sifty y Lifty. Los dos hablan al mismo tiempo. – ¡Noche de chicos! - Los deja pasar por completo, Flaky toma un vaso de agua mientras se ventila el rostro ¿Hacía mucho calor o solo era ella?

Flaky se dirigía hacia las escaleras. – Camina más despacio Flaky, que dure la hora hot hahaha. - Splendon't cae sobre Lifty.

– Cállate, idiota que es mi hermana -Dice riendo mientras Flaky los insulta mentalmente.

Shifty y Lifty eran los gemelos rebeldes, siempre se metían en problemas pero aun así sacaban buenas calificaciones en el instituto, los dos median 1.78 cm y vestían casi igual a diferencia que Shifty usaba una bufanda y un sombrero mientas Lifty lo diferenciaba el cabello pues lo tenía un poco más corto y rebelde, los dos eran muy atractivos y seductores pero también eran unos idiotas que se enamoraban de la misma chica.

Flaky sube a su cuarto, pone música para no escuchar los ruidos de los tres idiotas de abajo y se prepara para darse un baño. La casa de Flaky era normal, de dos pisos, cuatro cuartos y baño en cada cuarto. Decidió darse un baño en el baño principal.

Splendon't, Shifty y Lifty jugaban Xbox, la adrenalina los emocionaba más, después de varias cervezas a Splendon't le da por querer ir al baño, ya un poco ebrio no noto que Flaky estaba bañándose. Entro sin tocar, miro a Flaky, ella no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí – Que hermosa... - dijo en voz baja caminando hacia la bañera. – No debería hacer esto... - Al estar frente ella Flaky abre los ojos y mira a Splendon't.

–¡Kyaaaaaaa!~ - él le taba la boca.

– ¡Shhhh! No grites, me aturdes -Quita la mano poco a poco.

– Sal ahora mismo del baño, esto es una falta de respeto - Estaba enojada y a la vez avergonzada de que la mirara desnuda.

– Voy... solo... solo - Va acercando su rostro al de ella. – Solo una vez y ya...solo esta vez. -Flaky no podía moverse, sabía que estaba mal pero por alguna razón no se movía. –Solo esta vez... - Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, poco a pocos sus labios se juntaron dándose un beso tierno que al mismo tiempo iba subiendo el ritmo aun beso apasionado, Splendon't llevaba el control total de la situación mientras Flaky solo se dejaba llevar. Él metió las manos a la bañera y fue tomando su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir sus manos pero no quería que parara.

–¡Hey Splendon't! Yo también quiero entrar al baño, apúrate. - Decía Lifty desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El beso de estos dos hermanos fue interrumpido, se miraron a los ojos, Flaky se cubre su cara "¡Por Dios! ¿Qué acabo de hacer?"

–Entra al baño de mi cuarto. - Dijo Splendon't sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

– ¡P-por f-fav-vor sal-salte! - Deja caer unas lágrimas.

– Flaky, lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, yo...yo. - No tenia palabras para lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Te dije que salieras! - gruño Flaky sin mirarlo. Él solo se levanto y salio no sin antes verla de nuevo.

* * *

– ¿Tú quien rayos eres? Sal de mi casa, maldito bastardo. –Trata de levantarse pero el ladrón se inclina hasta su rostro.

– Veo el miedo que tienes pero admiro tu valentía, ahora, lentamente te levantaras, iras a ese sillón y te quedaras ahí en lo que nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo, ¿entendido? - De las escaleras un tipo igual vestido pero con una máscara de ardilla azul baja las escaleras, del cuarto de lavado sale otro este tenía una máscara de conejo. El de mascara de ardilla habla primero. –No hay nadie, supongo que sus padres no llegaran pronto ¿o sí amor? - Camina hacia Petunia –Dime, ¿Tus papis llegaran pronto? Digo, al parecer la nena cumple años hoy, ¿no le harán una pequeña fiesta a la hijita? - está por tocar el delicado rostro de la chica cuando el tipo de mascara de oso lo detiene.

– Te dije que nada de tocar a las damiselas, recuerda que ante todo somos caballeros. Lo siento señorita Petunia, pero ahora necesito que me digas donde está el dinero de tus padres si no quieres que te vendamos a ti a unos amigos que pagarían una fortuna por una chica como tú. - se percibe como el chico se pasa la lengua por los labios.

– Si te haces llamar caballero por evitar que me toque, entonces ¿crees que lo que me acabas de decir es algo que diría un caballero? - Petunia trata de forcejear un poco, sin éxito.

– Nunca dije que fuera educado, ahora, por favor, señálame donde tus padres dejan su enorme fortuna antes de que pierda los estribos y te viole aquí mismo. - Se truena un hombro.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo pero no quería demostrarlo, sabía que si no se los decía ellos la lastimarían, abusarían de ella. – ¿Se largaran si se los digo? - Los tres asintieron. –Bien malditos perros, está detrás de ese cuadro, la combinación es 2, 3, 3, 4.

– Muy bien, mira que hermosa te miras cuando cooperas con nosotros, nomas por eso te vendré a hacer visitas, pequeña. - Petunia siente una punzando en su pecho, odiaba que le llamaran así.

– No me vuelvas a llamar así, ¡maldito! -Salen lágrimas de la chica. Los tres chicos voltean a verla, el de mascara de oso camina hacia ella y se inclina hacia ella tomándole el mentón.

– ¿Qué pasa si te lo vuelvo a decir? - Ella lo mira con odio y le escupe en la máscara, él solo empieza a reír. Toma una venda y se lo enrolla en los ojos. –Las niñas malas como tu merecen un castigo, y fíjate que yo soy muy bueno para esto. - Se quita la máscara y la ve mejor piensa en lo hermosa que se mira aun debajo de toda esa dureza y lágrimas, toma con su pulgar una lágrima. Se acerca poco a poco mientras mira como ella tiembla ¡Que hermosa! Toma su rostro y… poco a poco acerca su boca a los finos y hermosos labios de Petunia, ella se niega haciéndose a un lado así que él toma su rostro y le roba un beso, ella empieza a llorar más fuerte al sentir los labios de él.

–Creo que debería dejarla ya, mira la, está llorando. - Habla el de mascara de conejo.

– Listo jefe, ya tenemos el dinero, hay que irnos antes de que lleguen los padres de la cumpleañera. - Toma todo el dinero, aun que no era mucho les servía.

–Hasta luego pequeña. - Se vuelve a poner la máscara. –Feliz cumpleaños.

Petunia deja de oír algún ruido y se destapa los ojos. –¡Desgraciado! - Se acuesta en el sillón y empieza llorar.

Ya lejos de la casa de Petunia los tres chicos se quitan la máscara.

El jefe al quitársela deja ver sus ojos color ámbar que brillaban, tenía una sonrisa de excitación en su rostro. El siguiente fue el de mascara de conejo dejando ver sus ojos color amarillos metálicos, tenía una sonrisa animada mientras se movía, sin tenia energía. Por último el de mascara de ardilla se quita la máscara lentamente deja ver unos ojos azul cielo encendidos. Los tres sonreían con satisfacción.

– Bien, equipo ahora que ya tenemos suficiente dinero ahora tenemos que esperar las órdenes del comandante, absolutamente ninguno tiene permitido hacer amistades ni mucho menos enamorarse.

–Entendido Fliqpy. - Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos. Los tres caminaron hacia un calle poco transitada, miraron las casas hasta que encontraron una retirada, abrieron la puerta y miraron que estaba amueblada, cada uno tomo una cama.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Eran las 6:30. Flaky estaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos. Al ver la hora da un salto de su cama – ¡NOOOO! Y-ya es muy tarde -rápido se da un baño y al salir, se puso el uniforme que para medir 1.55 el uniforme le quedaba muy corto, su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, su piel es hermosa y su cabello era muy largo y difícil de peinar es por eso que Flaky usaba muchos baipases blancos. – No creo llegar temprano -empieza a correr por las escaleras y en el proceso tomo una manzana de la cocina, salió sin cerrar bien su puerta a lo que su hermano Splendon't le grito. – ¡Cierra bien esa puerta! -Flaky se regresa y cierra la puerta bien.

– Lo sieeeeento, ¡adiós! -Siempre tan descuidada...

Flaky corría con todas las fuerzas que tenia, mira su teléfono y ve que aun faltaban cinco minutos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y llego dos minutos antes de que cerraran la puerta – Lo logre :DDD. Continuo caminando mientras miraba su tabla de horario. Tan distraída estaba que no vio que estaba por caer de las escaleras, al dar un paso en falso trato de detenerse pero solo sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban de la cintura. Abrió los ojos del asombro y vio unos ojos azules sobre ella.

–¿Estás bien señorita? -Dijo el chico alto de cabello azul marino que tenía un antifaz en el rostro. Era muy alto para Flaky.

-...- No pudo decir nada, aun estaba en shock. Él la levanto en brazos y la puso en el suelo.

– Gra-gracias -moría de la vergüenza.

– No hay de que, tenga más cuidado bonita. -Sonríe- – Bueno, creo que llegare tarde a mi primera clase así que me retiro -Hizo una reverencia y dio la media vuelta- – Espera... ¿Dónde demonios esta el salón 127 GH? D: -Se pasa la mano por su lasio cabello.

Flaky toco su espalda- Etto...creo que va-vamos al mismo salón...bajo la dirección está el salón 127 GH -

– Interesante, vamos en el mismo salón -sonríe un poco sarcástico. – Entonces tendremos que correr para llegar -sonrie de nuevo pero ahora de una manera juguetona. – Te importa si...

Asdfjklhkfgsfjkghfdjkjsd Holuuuuu :333 JOJOJOJO aqui les dejo mi tercer capitulo :33 Este lo dedique un poco mas a Flaky para que vayan entendiendo mas sobre los personajes y todos, en cuanto acabe con lo aburrido ya tendran todo lo bueno, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios :333 

ADIÓS!

Sneik1731.


	4. Chapter 4

C. 4: Sueño.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DD: YA ME CANSE QUE CUANDO ESCRIBO LOS CAPÍTULOS EN LA TABLET PASA ALGO Y SE ME BORRA TODO! ono además de que me duele el brazo de tanto tenerlo doblado xD si, todo el día me la paso en la tablet x333. Pero bueno por SEGUNDA vez escribo este capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen su comentario, gracias a todos los que me han dejado su renew xD (ya de que no se escribe así: v) se les agradece mucho ;u;

Jellyfish Gaji: Hahahahh xD Sip, me encanta el sexo entre hermanos 7u7 es sensualon y enfermo :B ¡Viva! OuO.

Zype: Hahahhah ¿Flippy x Flaky? No estará esa pareja en este fic, creo c; owowo pues si te soy sincero jamás he puesto a Lammy en un fic mío pero puede que si aparezca nwn

* * *

– Interesante, vamos en el mismo salón -sonríe un poco sarcástico. – Entonces tendremos que correr para llegar -sonríe de nuevo pero ahora de una manera juguetona. – Te importa si... ¿Te llevo en mi espalda? Soy un súper héroe que JAMAS dejaría llegar a una señorita tarde a su clase. - Pone pose de héroe.

– ¿Ah? ¿AAAAAAHHHHHH? - No pudo decir nada cuando él ya la había subido a su espalda? – ¡CRE-CREO QUE VOMITARE! - De un momento a otro ya estaban frente a la puerta. Él la bajo con sumo cuidado.

– No estuvo tan mal ¿cierto? - Sonríe.

– ¿Q-Qué ha pasado? - Flaky estaba mareada.

– Uhm, que raro, aun no llega Petunia ni Flaky ¿Estarán enfermas? - Voltea hacia la ventana y al ver detenidamente ve a ¿Flaky montada en la espalada de un chico taaaaaaaan sexy? – ¡FLAKY! - Se para y pone sus manos en el mesa banco.

– ¡EJEM! Señorita Giggles ¿Tiene algo que decirnos? Y no, la respuesta a este problema NO es Flaky. - La fulmina con la mirada.

– ¡ Lo- lo siento! (¿Que sientes Giggles? 7u7 asbdjfjksks recuerda borrar esto en la PC) - Vuelve a tomar asiento, deja caer su cabeza llena de vergüenza en la paleta de su mesa.

Tocan la puerta del salón cuando el profesor terminaba de explicar. – Adelante. - Mira a Flaky y detrás a un nuevo estudiante.

– ¿Po-podemos pasar?

– Adelante pero tendrán falta. - El profesor se da vuelta y empieza a escribir otro problema.

– C-Claro UwU. - Todos observaron al chico nuevo.

* * *

La noche anterior.

Petunia aun lloraba del miedo que sintió por culpa de esos tres tipos.

– Maldito, maldito, mal/ - Suena la puerta de la cochera. – No dejare que me miren en este estado. - Sube las escaleras y va al baño para lavarse el rostro y echarse unas gotas para los ojos.

– ¡Ya llegamos! :DDD - Habla su padre mientras que escondía un oso enorme de color verde en su espalda.

– Baja Petunia. - Camino rápido hacia la cocina para destapar el pastel y poner un cuchillo junto.

Petunia baja las escalares con el rostro completamente serio. – Tengo algo que decirles.

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HIJA! -Los padres dijeron con emoción – Ya mi niña tiene dieciséis. - Al ver el rostro tan serio de Petunia se quedaron sin decir una palabra.

– Hoy hace unas horas se han metido a robar el dinero, estuve obligada a tener que dárselos.

– ¿QUÉ? - El padre vio el cuadro y noto que había sido removido. - ¿Pero cómo pasó esto? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? - Su madre se acerca para darle un abrazo.

– Estoy bien y no, no me hicieron nada. - Solo les quería decir para que pongan la denuncia, ahora subiré a mi cuarto, buenas noches.

– Petunia, espera. - Su padre toma su mano. – Lo sentimos por no estar aquí hoy en tu cumpleaños pero al menos toma esto. - Le da el gran oso y unas rosas blancas. – Feliz cumpleaños, hija.

– Gracias. No es la primera vez, no se preocupen.- Mira a sus padres y ellos desvían la mirada. Sube las escaleras con el enorme oso en manos y las rosas, llega a su habitación y la cierra con seguro. Deja al oso y las rosas en una silla y voltea, ahí seguían los pastelitos y la carta... – Que estupidez. - Respira ondo y tira los pastelitos en el bote y la carta la mete a un cajón. – Quiero dormir por siempre.

Cae rendida por el cansancio, queda en un sueño profundo.

POV Petunia.

– ¿Hola? Espera, - Volteo a verme al espejo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy vestida con un vestido blanco y me veo tan pequeña? Vuelvo la mirada y noto que estoy en mi antigua habitación. – ¿Mamá, Papá? ¿Dónde estoy? Vaya, ya no recordaba mi habitación. - Camino por mi cuarto mientras toco mi cama, la siento llena de tierra, se nota que no había dormido ahí en años, veo el calendario de mi armario y noto que esta un cuadro lleno de palabras. – ¡Waa! ¡Qué feliz, hoy cumplo nueve años, ya quiero ver todos mis regalos! - Una lágrima cae de mi ojo derecho. – Así que mi mente regreso a este día. Estoy consciente que esto es un sueño pero se siente tan real, es como si de verdad hoy fuera 7 de noviembre pero hace seis años.

Doy un paseo y no veo a nadie, mis padres deben de estar en el trabajo, camino a la cocina y veo el refrigerador completamente vacío, las paredes estaban rasgadas y el sofá estaba lleno de cabezas decapitadas. – ¿Qué es todo esto? -Me tapó la boca e intento no entrar en pánico? – ¿Quién hizo todo esto? - No puedo seguir viendo la escena tan grotesca así que salgo corriendo de la casa. Por alguna razón siento una mirada pesada sobre mí. No me atrevo a voltear.

De pronto veo algo, me veo a mi misma sentada llorando. Me saco el pensamiento de hace un momento para poner atención a lo que pasa en frente de mi.

Un niño de cabello verde camina hacia mí – Hola pequeña niña ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te violaron? - Él sonrió.

–¡CALLATE, NO SOY PEQUEÑA, Y CLARO QUE NO!

–Bueno, entonces cuéntame que tienes - Él se sentó. –Tal vez y tenga una respuesta para ti, pequeña.

–No te conozco, no tengo porque contarte mis cosas y además no pareces más grande que yo, ¡yo tengo nueve años!

Él la mira –Eres una pequeña llorona y bueno, soy un año más grande que tú así que puedo decirte pequeña, pequeña - Veo todas sus acciones, aun recuerdo como poso su mano y me dio golpecitos en la cabeza–Bueno, mi nombre es Flippy ¿y el tuyo?

–Petunia...

–¿Me dirás por qué lloras?

–Es mi cumpleaños y nadie me ha felicitado, me han ignorado todos, mis amigos me dejan atrás y no notan mi existencia, simplemente no formo parte de ellos, así que no les importo recordar mi cumpleaños, incluso mi familia me ha ignorado.

– Ya veo, bueno, deja de llorar y vamos por un helado, conmigo nunca más llorarás ni te sentirás sola, yo siempre estaré aquí para decirte "feliz cumpleaños, pequeña"

Me tapó la boca al ver todo, por un momento puedo jurar que Flippy se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero noto algo, él no me miraba a mí, si no detrás.

Volteo y... De pronto todo desaparece.

No, no, ¡NO! FLIPPY, NO TE VAYAS...

– ¡PETUNIA! - Abro los ojos y logro ver a mi madre.

– ¿Qué pasa? - trató de abrir los ojos por completo pero la luz me daña la vista.

– Estabas gritando y a demás tienes que irte ya al instituto. ¿Qué estabas soñando que estas empapada en sudor? ¿Te sientes bien, hija? - Me mira con preocupación.

– Sí, lo estoy, ¿qué hora es?

– Son las - mira su reloj - las 8:39 supongo que ya no iras al instituto. - Me exalto.

– Sal de mi cuarto, me tengo que cambiar. - Me levanto y salto de la cama hacia el baño, ya me había perdido la primera hora. – ¿Podrías llevarme al instituto? - Llame la atención de mi madre antes de que se fuera.

– Claro, date prisa.

De pronto mientras me duchaba recuerdo todo... me derrumbó sobre la pared, recordé lo de las cabezas y no puedo evitar vomitar un poco. Salgo de la ducha y tiro un poco de cloro para que no a peste, solo ver o sentir todos esos gérmenes me provocan ansiedad. Limpio lo más rápido posible y salgo, me cambio y me hago una cola alta llena de bultos por lo mal peinada.

Tomo mi mochila y me resbaló un poco por el piso. – Estúpida. - Camino pasando cada segundo escalón. – Estoy lista madre. - veo que son las 8:50 am, justo 10 minutos antes de que toque.

En el camino veo hacia la ventana, no había mucho tráfico, al abrir y cerrar de ojos veo a un chico de cabello verde y con las manos dentro del uniforme caminar, me exalto – ¿FLIPPY? -Doy un grito fuerte que hace que mi madre se descontrole un poco en el volante.

– ¡PETUNIA! ¿POR QUÉ GRITAS? ¡CASI CHOCO POR ASUSTARME! - Mi madre me grita un poco. – ¿Quién carajos es "Flippy"?

– ¿Eh? - No puedo evitar volver a ver por la ventana pero ya no había nadie. – Nadie, lo siento. -Llegamos al instituto y mi madre me da dinero, corro hasta llegar a la clase de historia.

Entró y veo mi reloj aun faltaba unos minutos. Me quedo unos segundos mirando pero no veo a nadie más, supuse que solo fue una alucinación. Corrí hasta el salón y llego a tiempo, aun no llegaba el profesor.

– ¡Petunia! - Giggles me llama. – ¿Por qué no llegaste a la primera hora? El profesor dejo muchos problemas y además paso algo muy extraño. - La veo unos segundos tratando de procesar una respuesta coherente.

– Me he quedado dormida. - Es lo único que puedo decir cuando el profesor llega y me siento en seguida.

– Buenos días alumnos, hoy como ya les dije tenemos un nuevo alumno. - Ve el salón y no nota la presencia del alumno. – Al parecer no se digno en aparec - No termino la frase cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta. El profesor voltea y hace un gruñido, camina hacia la entrada y ahí esta...el nuevo alumno. No voltee en ningún momento solo escuche que dijo algo el profesor. – Muy bien alumnos, ya que al alumno nuevo se le hizo tarde lo aceptare dejar pasar pero para la otra NO. - Es gracioso porque nos ha dicho eso tantas veces que puedo repetir todos sus gestos de enojo. – Ahora preséntate.

– Mi nombre es - Me dio curiosidad voltear a verle la cara... – Flipqy. - ¡OH POR DIOS! PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO?

Me volteo lo más rápido posible, me faltaba el aliento, no puede ser posible, es Flippy, ¿cómo qué "Flipqy"? No, no, esto es imposible, Flippy esta...

– Alumna Petunia, ¿se encuentra bien? - El profesor y todo el alumnado voltea a verme, que vergüenza.

– Hehe, sí, lo siento. - De nuevo siento náuseas.

– Bien, toma tu lugar alumno Flipqy y por favor sea amable de no hablar si no se lo pido. Ahora, todos saquen su libro y abran la página 387. - No podía moverme, mi cuerpo se resistía a hacer la acción que le ordenaba.

– ¡Pssh! Oye, Petunia - Era Giggles, logro voltear mi rostro a verla, estaba inclinada poniendo su mano para tapar los movimientos de su boca. – El chico nuevo te observa. Jijiji. -Mierda.

– ¡Dejen de hablar, señoritas!

La clase término y ni una sola vez participe, de hecho no entendí nada de la clase, al parecer Giggles por primera vez se mantuvo despierta en toda la clase y en ocasiones volteaba a verla y me miraba de manera tonta. Ni una vez voltee para ver a Flippy pero por el reflejo de las lámparas pude verle el rostro y sí, me miraba. Esto no está pasando, sigo dormida.

Fin Pov Petunia.

Petunia sale de prisa del salón, no espero a Giggles aun que ella la llamaba para que la esperara – ¡Que mala eres! - hizo un puchero.

Flipqy la vio como salía, cruzaron mirada por un segundo. – Nos volvemos a encontrar...

Todo el salón ya había salido y el salón estaría desocupado por el resto del día, dos chicos entraron.

– ¡Fliqpy! ¿Para qué nos llamaste? – Cuddles toma una silla y la voltea para quedar con los codos sobre la espalda de la silla (no sé si me entiendan DX)

– Hoy iremos al club, quiero que se preparen y bueno, ¿ya encontraron a los ratones? –Sonríe.

Este capítulo me costó mucho terminarlo pues no supe bien como expresar mis ideas xdd. Además de que mi tonta hermana le tiro agua mi teclado ono, no puedo escribir en mi PC para editar la ortografía y esas cosas así que disculpen si hay muchos errores de ortografía, la tablet no detecta todos xdd. Espero les guste mucho y me dejen su comentario uwu me gusta leerlos todos, gracias por leer y apoyarme en seguir.

Un enorme, enorme agradecimiento a mis dos lectores favoritos por apoyarme; Pusheen y Espuur Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos (:

Sneik1731.


	5. Chapter 5

**C. 5: ****¿Quién demonios eres?**

Ho-Holaaaa :DD Nuevo capítulo c: hehehj, lo siento por la demora, tuve días agitados y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo :cc. Mientras tanto como hay muy pocos personajes femeninos en esta serie decidí crear un OC espero les agrade c:

**Cap anterior:**

– ¡Fliqpy! ¿Para qué nos llamaste? – Cuddles toma una silla y la voltea para quedar con los codos sobre la espalda de la silla.

– Hoy iremos al club, quiero que se preparen y bueno, ¿ya encontraron a los ratones? –Sonríe

**. . . .**

– Justo hoy me tope con una en particular, es agradable, me interesa. - Splendid recuerda a la chica que salvo horas antes.

– Bien, yo aun no tengo una candidata pero si tengo que escoger creo que escogería a una chica muy sonriente pelirrosita que justo acaba de salir de esta clase.

– Uhm, su nombre es Giggles Rose y de hecho es amiga de Petunia Blens... -Recordó a la que un día antes le había allanado su casa.

– ¿Vas a tomarla a ella? Pero puede reconocerte. -Splendid se da un Facepalm al ver que era un hecho que se había interesado en ella.

– Te estás arriesgando con ella Flipqy. - Cuddles alza una ceja.

– Tomare los riesgos. Además ella no nos miro la cara y fácilmente hay más de mil personas jóvenes con el pelo verde. - Se levanta de su asiento. – No es seguro hablar aquí así que esperen mi llamada a la hora de salida, tomaremos el dinero y ya saben lo demás.

– Pero quien dice y se gravo nuestras voces. - Splendid se recarga contra el pizarrón.

– No lo creo pero aun así tendré mis precauciones. - Baja la cabeza y sonríe.

***Suena el timbre de entrada a la siguiente hora.***

– ¡Que putada! Odio química. - Splendid reniega.

– Yo tengo Educación Física. - Presumió Cuddles.

– Largo de aquí. - Flipqy salió y dejo a los dos hablando.

– ¿Has notado eso? - Pregunto Splendid.

– ¿Qué no nos ha dicho imbéciles en todo el rato? - Cuddles ladea la cabeza.

– Exaaaacto. - afirma el peli-azul.

– Sí, súper raro pero no me preocupa tanto ya que la misión es primordial. - Cuddles se para y camina hacia Splendid.

– Algo está pensando pero no nos quiere decir y me ha bloqueado su mente, como sea, él es rarito de naturaleza - Ríe y Cuddles solo chasquea la lengua. Los dos chicos salen en seguida de la aula pero no notaron que detrás de ellos había una pequeña figura escuchando su plática.

– Así que ratón más club más bloqueo de mente, que interesante. - La figura desaparece en el acto.

* * *

– ¡Petunia, espera! ¿por qué te has adelantado y no me contestabas? - Giggles alcanzo a Petunia. Alzo una ceja al ver que parecía desorientada. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Contéstame!

Petunia aún seguía en shock, no podía creerse que Flippy siguiera... – Creo que no me siento bien, iré a enfermería. -Estaba mentalmente ida, no podía parar de pensar en todos los recuerdos de Flippy y ella juntos. _"No sé qué está pasando"_ pensó Petunia.

– Dime qué pasa, por favor, quiero entenderte, estar contigo, dímelo. - En ese momento suena el timbre y el mar de cabezas se hizo presente. – Te llevare a enfermería y quiero que ahí te quedes porque iré por ti y hablaremos. - Petunia no estaba estable así que asintió.

Las dos chicas caminaron entre la multitud, Giggles recibió un codazo en las costillas.

– ¡Ay! Estúpidas personas. - Petunia se para ver a Giggles pero ella sonríe y pronto llegan a la enfermería.

La ayudante de enfermera era una estudiante de tercer semestre, su cabello es de color negro con mechones azul eléctrico, es corto y parece recién levantada, tiene un ojo de color azul cielo y el otro rojo, es un poco baja pero no más que Giggles y usa lentes redondos oscuros para evitar ser visto su heterocromía. Al ver llegar a Petunia y Giggles deja de leer su revista.

– Hola chicas, ¿Qué les duele? - La chica junta sus manos mientras Petunia sube a la cama.

– No me siento muy bien, me ayudaría una pastilla para dolor de cabeza. - Se toma la cabeza y por un momento se siente mareada, demasiadas preguntas le causa migraña.

– Vale, deja veo donde las he puesto. - Busca entre los botiquines.

– Pues entonces me retiro Petunia, en una hora regreso, por favor - mira a la chica - He, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡Oh! Soy Jenna, un gusto.

– Hola Jenna, mi nombre es Giggles y ella es Petunia, te agradecería que no la dejes salir hasta que llegue, por fis. - La chica asiente. – Pues entonces me largo antes de que el profesor me haga correr miles de vueltas. - Le da un beso de despedida a las dos.

– ¿Y por qué los mareos y el dolor de cabeza? ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? - Petunia le da un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo al escuchar la pregunta.

– ¿QUÉ?

* * *

Cuddles, el nuevo alumno, lo nuevo para las chicas y la carne fresca para los brabucones, llamaba la atención de todos por ser el único con el cabello amarillo, había de diferentes colores pero nunca hubo un chico como él, las chicas movían su cabello de manera coqueta y le guiñaban el ojo.

– Es muy sexy y se ve muy tierno. - Decía una chica entre el montón.

– Lo sé, quiero hablar con él, se mira muy guapo e inteligente. - Se estremece un poco al voltear y por un momento cruza con su mirada. – ¡Dios!

Cuddles se estiraba para empezar a jugar un partido de basketboll.

**Pov Cuddles* **

– Vaya, puras moja bragas por aquí. - Sonrió un poco porque esto hace mi ego aún más alto. Aún sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo salto hacia las barras y me elevo una y otra vez, todos voltean a verme. Las barras eran por lo menos un metro más alto que yo.

– ¡Oye, tú! El nuevo, dime tu nombre. - Un tipo se para frente mí, no le tomo importancia. – No se te vaya a caer algo por contestarme niño bonito. - Sus amigos se empiezan a reír, paro de subir y me dejo caer, me estiro un poco y lo veo a los ojos.

– Soy Cuddles.

Una inmensa bola de personas empiezan a rodearnos, que tontería. – Hola Cuddles. - Sus amigos y él corean mi nombre. – ¿Desde cuándo uno enano como tú puede entrar a mi territorio y creerse demasiado? - al parecer me tope con el típico chico sin cerebro futbolista.

– Desde que me viene valiendo reverenda mierda quien seas, ahora, si no tienes nada más que agregar me apetece un sándwich, tráeme uno. - Había empezado a sudar un poco y mi cabello caía hacia mis ojos.

– Es tan sexy pero que idiota, Bratt lo golpeara. - Escuchaba a las chicas hablar en susurros, las ventajas de poder poseer un agudo oído.

– ¿Quién carajos te crees, imbécil? - Al parecer el tipo llamado Bratt es sordo y no entiende mis órdenes, animal.

– Soy Cuddles y te estoy ordenando un sándwich, ¿No captas? - Su rostro enfurece y se lanza sobre mí.

Todos por un momento se quedan en silencio, mi suéter se había llenado de sangre. – Te dije que me trajeras mi sándwich amigo. - Me limpio la parte derecha de mi rostro, su sangre me ha salpicado. Camino un poco y él cae al suelo.

– ¿QUÉ? TÚ, UN MALDITO PITUFO ¿DERROTO A BRATT DE UN SOLO GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO? - Un tipo de entre la multitud me grita mientras Bratt sigue en el suelo retorciéndose, al parecer ninguno de sus amigos viene en su rescate, todos me miran, imbécil, ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme así?

– En primera, en tu puta vida me vuelvas a llamar así, pelirrojito pecoso y segundo, yo solo quería un sándwich. - Camino hasta él, era unos 10 cm más alto que yo. Todos empiezan a aplaudir y me empiezan a rodear.

– Va tio ¿quieres venir después de clases a una fiesta?

– ¡Que sexy, hazme un hijo! - Que zorra.

Entre la multitud escucho algo – Giggles, te has perdido el espectáculo, un chico muy lindo ha derrotado a Bratt de un solo golpe. - Trato de ver de dónde proviene la voz.

– ¿Bratt? ¿En serio? Pero si esa cosa es un mastodonte. - La chica responde, reconozco la voz y la encuentro, así que comparto una clase con ella.

Ella voltea y me mira, sus ojos color rosa me han cautivado, esta vestida con un short negro y blusa blanca, muy guapa.

**Fin pov Cuddles. **

Giggles al escuchar la noticia trata de encontrar al chico del que hablan pero entre tanta gente no alcanza a distinguir, de pronto lo ve. – ¿Cuddles?

– ¿Lo conoces? - La chica la ve.

– Algo así.

Cuddles trata de salir de la multitud hacia la chica pero entre manoseo y tantas voces a la vez no puede mantener la mirada en Giggles, se abre paso entre todos ellos y cuando por fin logra salir el maestro de la clase llega. – Me lleva la/

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Todos miran a Cuddles.

– ¡Bratt empezó todo! - Reniega el peli amarillo ante la directora.

– Yo solo quería ser su amigo y él me golpeó. - Cuddles abre la boca asombrado y a la vez furioso, cuando iba a reclamar la directora los calla.

– No me importa quien empezó -Mira a Bratt. – Lo que harán será limpiar toooodo el gimnasio después de clases, esa sangre no se limpiara sola. - Se cruza de brazo imaginando la cara de Lois de miedo al ver sangre y todo el caos que haría.

– ¡ES SU SANGRE!

– ¡ÉL ME HIZO ESTO! - Gritan al mismo tiempo las dos frases.

– Me importa un pepino quien hace sangrar a quien, quiero esos pisos relucientes y si no... - Deja caer sus enormes y pesadas manos en el escritorio mientras sus ojos se oscurecen y una atmosfera horrible se forma en el pequeño cuarto. – No querrán averiguar que les pasara. - Una risita de bruja retumba por todas las paredes.

– ¡E-ENTENDIDO! - Gritan los dos mientras se alejan lo más posible de la dirección.

– ¡Oh querida Lois! Tenías razón en cuanto a comprar esas bocinas y efectos de sonido - Aplasta un botón y toda la iluminación y música de elevador regresan, sonríe tomando un poco de té.

Los dos chicos llegan hasta el patio trasero agitados. – ¡Esa mujer me asusta! - Bratt pone sus dos manos en su cara tironeando de sus ojeras.

– ¡No pienso volver nunca más! Creí que me comería en cuanto se acerco a nosotros. - Los dos se ríen un poco. Cuddles se da cuenta y deja de hacerlo, pone sus manos en la nuca y regresa al edificio. – No llegues tarde si no quieres otra paliza. - Bratt lo observa alejarse.

– Cuddles...

* * *

Las clases continuaban su curso para una pequeña pelirroja que siempre se caía rendida del sueño en clases. Al sonar el timbre de salida ella mete poco a poco sus cuadernos a su mochila pero como le tocaba otra clase en el mismo salón decidió tomar los diez minutos para dormir dentro.

Cierto peli azul entra con torpeza al salón y mira una melena roja con muchos broches reposando su rostro en el mesa banco. – Que linda. - Sin hacer ruido se desliza fácilmente hasta quedar frente ella. La observa detenidamente, piel suave, cejas bien delineadas, grandes pestañas y una linda boca rosita. – Me dan ganas de.. - susurra el chico. Poco a poco acerca su rostro a la chica pero esta abre sus ojos un poco y mira al peli azul muy cercas de ella.

– ¡AAAHHHH! - grita. – ¿Pe-pe-pe-pero, que-qué ha-ha-haces? - Tartamudea a más no poder mientras el chico sonríe.

– Nada, solo te observaba dormir. - Él desliza su dedo por su cabello y la ve como su rostro se pone más ruborizado.

– ¡Ca-casi me matas de-del susto! - No puede evitar perderse en esos ojos azules hermosos, por un microsegundo el rostro de su hermano aparece frente ella. – Splend...

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Él la mira dudoso pues no recuerda haber mencionado su nombre.

– ¿Es tu nombre?

– Así es, mi nombre es Splendid Hero. Y ¿El tuyo es...?

– Flaky Red, ¡u-un gusto! - Volteaba a todos lados.

– Lindo nombre, como tú. - Le guiña un ojo, la chica se pone colorada de su rostro. - ¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre, Flaky? - Menea un poco su cabeza.

– Etto... mi hermano mayor se llama Splendon't y al verte tan cercas me has recordado un poco a él. - Flaky empieza a recordar lo de anoche, a transcurrido casi medio turno escolar y no se había detenido a pensar en lo que sucedió anoche en el baño.

**Flash black~**

– ¡P-por f-fav-vor sal-salte! - Deja caer unas lágrimas.

– Flaky, lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, yo...yo. - No tenía palabras para lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Te dije que salieras! - gruño Flaky sin mirarlo. Él solo se levanto y salió no sin antes verla de nuevo.

**Fin Flash black~**

El rostro de la pequeña se sonrojo y sus ojos se pusieron en forma da puntos negros saliéndole unas cuantas lágrimas y su boca como v pero al revés (no sé si me entiendan (•/^/• )

– ¡AAHH! ¿Por qué lloras? - Mueve sus manos de un lado al otro. Ella sacude su cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas.

– No es nada, estoy bien.

El timbre suena y entran los alumnos, él se queda en el asiento aun que el antiguo dueño le reclamase recibe una mirada y aurora asesina como respuesta. Ella se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras la clase sigue su curso, él la mira de reojo fascinado por lo tímida y hermosa belleza que los dioses castigarían si superan que está en la Tierra junto a todos los humanos. No aparta su vista de ella aun que ni una sola vez sea correspondidas, ella se deja caer en el mesa banco y él da por terminado su espionaje para apuntar y resolver los problemas de matemáticas, termina y los escribe en una segunda hoja dándosela a la chica.

– ¡Psss! Flaky, toma para que no te bajen puntos. - habla tan bajito que todo el salón se da cuenta de ello, el profesor ofendido les deja a los dos en detención después de clases.

Al terminar la clase Flaky no se para del lugar así que Splendid la mueve un poco, ve un poco de baba bajar de su boca hasta el mesa banco. – No todas las chicas lindas son como las pintan. - La mira y le limpia la baba, la toma de los brazos y la carga. – Para ser una cosita tan linda duermes como piedra.

Flaky dormía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no noto que era llevada en brazos por casi medio instituto ni noto ser recostada en la cama de la enfermería, ella solo dormía profundamente mientras los recuerdos regresaban.

**Flash Black~**

– Sal ahora mismo del baño, esto es una falta de respeto - Estaba enojada y a la vez avergonzada de que la mirara desnuda.

– Voy... solo... solo - Va acercando su rostro al de ella. – Solo una vez y ya...solo esta vez. -Flaky no podía moverse, sabía que estaba mal pero por alguna razón no se movía. –Solo esta vez... - Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, poco a pocos sus labios se juntaron dándose un beso tierno que al mismo tiempo iba subiendo el ritmo aun beso apasionado, Splendon't llevaba el control total de la situación mientras Flaky solo se dejaba llevar. Él metió las manos a la bañera y fue tomando su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir sus manos pero no quería que parara.

–¡Hey Splendon't! Yo también quiero entrar al baño, apúrate. - Decía Lifty desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El beso de estos dos hermanos fue interrumpido, se miraron a los ojos, Flaky se cubre su cara "¡Por Dios! ¿Qué acabo de hacer?"

**Fin Flash Black~**

Flaky abre los ojos.

Mira todo a su alrededor, tarda un poco a que su vista se acostumbre al cuarto blanco tan cegador y pronto nota una figura masculina recostado a lado suyo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice? - Susurra.

– Dormir como piedra. - Ríe Splendid pero por su ceño fruncido no parecía estar muy contento.

De pronto Flaky cae en cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, que Splendid estaba acostado aun lado de ella y que el reloj marcaba las 12:30 pm.

– Di-dime que ese reloj está mal y que no perdí ya tres clases. - Los ojos de Flaky parecían platos.

– Ese reloj está mal y no has perdido tres clases. - Splendid sonríe.

– Bien, ahora has parecer creíble la oración... ¡NOOOO, PERDÍ LAS TRES ULTIMAS CLASES A LAS CUALES SI HABÍA HECHO SU TAREA! - Flaky se levanta rápido y trata de abrir la puerta. – ¡Ábrete puerta! - Jala con todas sus fuerzas.

– Hehehe, te recuerdo que las puertas se abren girando la perilla haahhah.

– ¿Huh? - Gira la perilla. – Cieeeerto.

* * *

Giggles llega a la enfermería dos horas después de haber dejado a Petunia, abre la puerta agitada de tanto correr, toma una gran bocanada de aire.

– Siento no haber llegado ant/ - Mira a Petunia dormida. – ¿Ah?

– Se quedó dormida a la media hora que te fuiste. - Jenna estaba jugando en su celular sin voltear a ver a Giggles.

– Ya veo, ¿no hablo de nada? - Preguntó mientras camina hasta quedar frente a Petunia y se inclina para quitar un mechón de su rostro.

– A decir verdad no, solo ha mencionado entre sueños el nombre de Flippy.

*** Suena el timbre de entrada a la última clase***

– Dejare que duerma esta ultima hora y vendré por ella. - Giggles abre la puerta y se va.

– Uhm, lo siento Petunia pero yo también me tengo que ir, hasta luego. - Le da un beso cerca de su comisura del labio y sale.

En los pasillos vacíos del instituto se encontraba un peli verde a lado de la puerta de enfermería, al ver salir por fin a la chica que cuidaba la enfermería entra sin hacer ruido. Jenna se da cuenta cuando ve entrar al chico pero decide no hacer nada. Entra y mira a Petunia recostada, él pasa su dedo índice delineado con delicadeza sus piernas ella hace un pequeño movimiento pero no reacciona al tacto de él.

– Te extrañe. - Surra.

– … - Ella dormía sin darse cuenta de nada de pronto una sonrisa maliciosas rodea los labios del peli-verde.

Camina un poco hasta llegar a su rostro. – **¡Petunia!** – Ella abre un poco los ojos. Esta apunto de gritar cuando él le tapa la boca. **– No grites si no quieres que te corte la garganta muñeca. **– No puede evitar sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes afilados.

– ¿Qué haces Flippy? - Ella no reconocía en esos ojos ámbar metálicos a su primer amor, él era una réplica exacta de Flippy mas sin embargo no lo era.

– **¿Flippy? ¡Bah! No existe ningún Flippy en este mundo zorra yo soy Flipqy y si me vuelves a confundir con alguien más te hare cosas muy malas. Ahora dime ¿qué quieres que hagamos zorrita? **– Pasa su dedo por su boca. Ella se estremece y cierra sus ojos muy fuertes. – **Con que te gusta, ¿eh? Vamos a ver como reaccionas si paso mi mano por… **- Su mano pasa por su pecho. **–Aquí.**

– Ni se te ocurra, aleja tu maldita mano de mi cuerpo. – Petunia era fuerte, jamás se dejaría que le hicieran daño.

Flipqy la toma de la muñeca y del cuello azotándola contra la pared. – **No, no, no, muñequita, ahora tendré que hacerte sangrar por esta ofensa. **

– ¿Tu lastimarme a mí? – Patea a Flipqy en el estomago alejándolo un poco de ella. –Primero peleare antes de dejarme ser tu víctima. – sonríe, mientras se limpia un poco el rostro.

– **¡Oh vaya! La gatita saco las uñas.** – Escupe un poco de sangre, enfurece. – **Te voy a montar tan fuerte que me terminaras rogando por mas, ¡HAHAHAH! – **Se levanta del piso y camina un poco, ladea de lado y sonríe, mira como ella jadea y lo ve con furia. –** Ódiame si quieres, pero pronto me amaras como a nadie. **

– Ni muerta te amare maldito bastardo. – Él camina hacia la puerta.

– **Te hare tragarte tus propias palabras, ahora… -**su rostro cambia, ya no se miraba como un cazador hambriento de sangre, ahora tenía la misma expresión de cuando lo vio por primera vez. – Me tengo que ir, hasta luego linda. – Se da media vuelta. También su voz había cambiado.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¡FLIPQY! – Él jira un poco. – ¿Quién demonios eres?

– **Soy tu peor pesadilla. **– Le guiña un ojo y sale.

Unos segundos después llega Giggles, las clases había acabado.

_**Ajfdghdfjghdf :33 Espero les guste y que me dejen un reviews diciendome si les gusto o quieren que cambie algo nwn.**_

Sneik1731.


End file.
